Summer of discontent
First we anticipated flaming June, but due to the misplaced jetstream, that was more than just a wash out. The deluge continued, with June giving way to July. Only now as we skirt towards the end of July has the weather improved. With the end of this week, the Olympics take off in Blighty; we have also had some sunshine-big hurrah! Temperatures have risen to a balmy 27 degrees, and it's okay. There's not a dot of precipitation in sight. Well, until the Olympics start, then it may well come down in sheets again. Plot 2A is however shoulder deep in weeds. Time constraints have meant it is has been difficult to get down there and play. However, this has provided time for reflection and to consider a logistical shake up. Plot 2A would appear to be the flatest part of the Colebourne Road allotments. Termed by the 'lotment secretary as the flatest of the fla. He has never seen the weather as bad as it has been, and he has been there a lot longer than I have actually been alive. Would certainly explain the boggy mess of a quagmire that is has become.I am however heartened by the carpet of green weeds. At least the soil is fertile and productive. Would probablt make the more seasoned allotmenteer grimace and grumble, but I am yet to become seasoned and am still learning. it takes more than one season to get a plot right. So a logistical shake down or up, whatever you would like to term it. All the plans made nearly a year ago on gaining a plot; are more or less scrapped. That's not to say that these haven't worked, more that pragmatism is required. Of course, beds are going to be switched around. Different things grow in different places. Some parts of the plot are lovely, So not so, but increasing the height is an issue. As it stands, there are six raised beds on there at the moment, yet to be filled. Another two are due to be built. Hopefully, this will help contribute to some success. Weeds, docs, mare's tail are all problems. At least with the cold and the rain, these were easily hoiked out. So a little rain, will make things easier in that respect. These can also be used to then wrigh down newspaper mulch. Newspaper much has been used in a few places, and doesn't seem to be doing too bad at the moment. There was also an additional plan to green manure. Perhaps to green manure in tandem with the newpaper mulch, we shall have to see how to shoe horn that all in. There have been some successess. Namely the garlic. A lot was harvested, and something of a highlight as it was the first thing sown on gaining the plot. Ther is still a lot to play for! Plan has now changed a littled. Have glyophospated the entire plot to get rid of the entire carpet of weeds. At the time of writing, half the plot had been covered in newspaper mulch. The rest remains to be done,